No More Kaos!
by JoJo30
Summary: With yogam65's permission, I have written a short sequal to her storys "Max's Midlife Crisis" and "Sexual Kaos" (a story written on the Get Smart FanFic List)


No More Kaos   
Max awoke alone. He got up and walked down the dark, quiet hallway, pausing for a moment in front of the children's empty bedrooms. They were staying at Uncle Larabee's for a few days.  
"Playing in the sand in the living room, no doubt," Max thought.   
He continued on to the den at the end of the hall, where he finally found what he was looking for . . . 99. She was on the screen porch, leaning on the rail, looking into the darkness of the back yard.  
He came up behind her, softly calling out to her, as so not to startle her and get tossed over the rail and into the yard. "99?"  
She didn't turn, but she did answer him. "Hey, Max."  
"Hey. Can't sleep?"  
99 shook her head.  
Max leaned on the rail and stood quietly next to her for a few minutes. Early that morning they had returned from one of the most dangerous and emotionally charged missions of their lives. They had spent a good part of the day at headquarters writing reports, finally getting home in the late afternoon. Max had asked Larabee if the kids could spend a couple extra days with him so they could get some sleep. And, Max hoped, talk about what had gone on at the mansion of Steven Yates.  
"99, I want you to talk to me."  
"About what?"  
"You know 'what'," Max said, gently touching her arm.  
"Max, we've already talked about this."  
"No, 99, I want you to tell me."  
"Tell you what, Max?" 99 asked.  
"The truth."  
"What are you talking about?" She responded, still not looking at him.  
"I'm talking about how you felt." He persisted.  
"Felt about what!?"  
"Being with Yates."  
He watched for a response and saw her tightly grip the rail, her knuckles turning white.  
"99, I told you everything about Christy. You wanted to know. I told you. Now you tell me."  
"I still don't know what you want me to say," 99 replied.  
"Oh, come on, 99," Max said, slightly exasperated. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. All right, I'll answer the question for you . . ." He paused, almost changing his mind. But he knew if he didn't get her to admit the truth, it would remain hanging over their heads forever. He drew a deep breath and continued. "You enjoyed it. It felt good. Even though your heart and mind were telling you 'no', your hormones were telling you 'yes'. Tell me I'm wrong."  
When she said nothing, he continued.  
"I know, I've been there. Yeah . . . I was wrong in what I did and I knew it. Immediately. I stopped because I love you and didn't want to be with anyone else. Then that Kaos agent came in and . . ." Max faltered, then continued. " . . . everything fell apart. No matter how hard I resisted, no matter how hard I tried . . . I . . . I couldn't . . ." He stopped completely, unable to go any further. He lowered his head, and tried unsuccessfully to hold back the tears.  
"You're right, Max," She finally admitted, tears forming in her eyes.   
"99," He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You've got to tell me, or . . ." He shrugged.  
99 finally looked at him. "Okay, Max, I'll tell you what you want to hear. All those old feeling came back when he kissed me, when he touched me. I didn't want to feel them, but I did. I fought against it, but like you said, I had no control. It was if some force had grabbed a hold of me and . . . oh, my God, you were right there!" Her hands were balled in fists of rage and she raised one of them. "But I had that knife," she said slowly, angrily, pretending as if she was holding it. "I knew I had to kill him. I didn't trust him to keep his promise not to kill you, so I pulled him closer, kissed him deeper. Then I rammed that knife into his chest and pulled as hard as I could . . ."  
99 fell to her knees, her hands still grasping the rail.  
"Oh, Max, I'm so sorry!" She cried out.   
Max knelt beside her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," He said. He helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cool out here."  
They went inside and Max pulled the door shut. He turned and saw 99 sitting on a stool by the bar. He sat beside her. They sat, inches apart, looking at each other.  
Max put his hand on the side of her face, gently caressing it, wiping away the tears. 99 put her hand over his.  
"Oh, Max, what's happened to us?"  
"We . . ." He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words, but couldn't find them. "I don't know, 99."  
"What are we going to do, Max? Don't you know I love you?"  
"Yes, I do. And I love you, more than anything. Do you believe that?"  
"Yes, Love."  
Max smiled when she used his pet name. He slid an arm around her waist, pulled her off the stool and into his arms.  
"How can . . ." 99 protested.  
"How can what?" Max asked, his lips flush against hers.  
". . . you . . ." Her question was cut off as Max kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
He laid her down on the bed and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I want you," He said softly, running a finger lightly down her arm, causing a shiver to run through her whole body.  
"Oh, Max . . ." She breathed, putting her arms around him.  
  
Later . . .   
  
Max and 99 sat cuddled together.  
"99?"  
"Hmmm?" 99 asked  
"It's okay again, isn't it?" He asked softly.  
99 understood. "Yes. It's like, when we made love, everything bad that's happened to us was expunged."  
Max frowned at her. "Expunged?"  
"Wiped out, destroyed."  
"Oh." Max nodded, pulling her closer. "You mean, we've been given a second chance?"  
"That's what you said, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"Max, we can't let Kaos come between us again. No matter what they try, no matter what they do. I love you more than anything in the world and I'm not going to let them destroy what we have. Right?"  
"Yes," Max said. "Spying used to mean everything to me, but no more. You and the kids are my whole world. I love you, 99. You're my everything, my soul, my whole reason for being."  
"Oh, Max . . ."   
Max pulled her close and was about to kiss her again when the phone rang. He frowned and rolled his eyes as he reached over and picked it up.  
"Hello," He answered.  
"Max, it's the Chief."  
"What's up, Chief?"  
"99's friend, Steven Yates?"  
"I don't think he's what she would consider a 'friend' " Max replied.  
"Max, he's dead."  
"Yes, we know, Chief. 99 killed him."  
"I know that."  
"Then what's the point of this conversation?"  
"He left 99 something."  
Max was on the alert. "What?"  
"I don't know."  
Max looked over at 99 and whispered, "Yates left you something."  
"Oh, wonderful," 99 said sarcastically.  
"What is it, Chief?"  
"He left her a box."  
Max handed 99 the phone. "Chief says Yates left you a box."  
99 took the phone. "Chief? What's in the box?"  
"I don't know. I think it would be better if you and Max came to headquarters to see for yourself."  
99 sighed. "All right. We'll be there in thirty minutes."  
  
Max and 99 entered the Chief's office a little more than thirty minutes later. A box sat on the corner of the Chief's desk.  
"99, we found it in his safe, along with some other very incriminating and crucial information. We opened it because I wanted the bomb squad check it out. It's safe."  
"That's fine." 99 said, opening the box. Inside was the engagement ring Steven Yates had given her years ago. She held it up to Max, then showed it to the Chief.  
"My God!" Max said, taking the ring. "It must be worth a fortune! Did he leave a note?"  
"There's nothing else in here, Love. I guess he thought the ring was message enough."  
"What message?"  
99 sighed, "Oh, Max, it wasn't just because we were Control agents that he did what he did the other night. He wanted me, and he wanted to get back at you because you were the cause of our breakup," 99 frowned. "You know . . . I don't know that he would have killed you. I think maybe he wanted you to suffer, wanted me to suffer. Maybe . . ." She paused. " . . . Maybe he thought he could destroy us by doing that. Not just as a couple, but also as agents. Think about it, Max."  
"Yeah . . ." Max said softly.  
"What he didn't count on was me stealing that knife." 99 shrugged. "Then again, I could be wrong."  
"We'll never really know, so there's no use in speculating," Max replied, handing the ring back to her. "What are you going to do with it, Sweetheart?"   
She stared at the ring in her hand, chewing the inside of her lip in thought. She tossed the ring at the Chief.  
"Here . . . do what you want with it, Chief. Maybe you can sell it and use the money to get that thing fixed once and for all," She said, indicating the Cone of Silence.  
"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" The Chief asked.  
"NO!!!" 99 said angrily.  
Max took her hand.  
"You're both tired. Go home, I'll get rid of it," The Chief lowered his eyes. "Are you two going to be okay? You've been through so much in the last couple years. I just hope that . . ." His voice trailed off.  
"We've talked, Chief and . . ." 99 started.  
"We've more than talked," Max interrupted with a grin. 99 elbowed him in the ribs.  
The Chief's face turned red and he shook his head. "Out!" He said, pointing at the door.  
"You're throwing us out?" Max asked.  
"Yes, I'm throwing you out. Take a couple days off. The twins are with Larabee? How about if I take them home for a couple days? I don't get to spend much time with them."  
Max pulled 99 aside and they huddled for a moment.  
"I really miss the kids," Max said, his eyes filling. "But I want us to spend more time alone. I think we need that right now. Don't you agree? What do you think?"  
"I miss them so much," 99 replied. "But you're right, Max, I think we do need more time."  
Max turned to the Chief. "Thanks, Chief, that's a great idea. How about two days? By that time you'll be ready to throw them out the door at us as you drive by."  
"Max! That's terrible!" 99 cried, trying to conceal a smile.  
"But true. They can be a handful. Especially that son of yours. He's the image of you, with those big blue eyes and tenacious nature."   
" 'Tenacious nature'? Is that supposed to be a compliment? And while we're on the subject, what about your daughter? She takes right after you. How many has she broken that lamp by the stairs? And said, "Sorry about that, Mom," as she picks up the pieces and glues them back together? If it happens one more time, no amount of glue will fix it."  
"Well, what about Jimmy? He . . ." Max paused. "Well, he's kinda like both of us, isn't he?"  
99 smiled. "Yeah . . ."  
Max smiled back at her.  
Forgetting where they were, Max pulled 99 into his arms and kissed her. 99, also failing to remember they were in the Chief's office, put her arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently. They remained sheltered in each other's arms, and the kiss, for some time. The Chief, still sitting at his desk, buried his face in his hands for a moment. When he looked up, his two top agents were still engaged in a lip lock. Finally the kiss broke and Max and 99 looked deeply into each other's eyes. As he watched, the Chief suddenly comprehended the depth of love between Max and 99. It was stronger than he had ever imagined.  
Max kept his eyes locked on 99's. "I love you," He said, silently mouthing the words.  
"I love you," 99 mouthed back.  
99 suddenly realized they were still in the Chief's office. She cleared her throat and gave Max a look. He looked back at her, puzzled for a moment, then realized what she was trying to say.  
"Hey, Chief . . . uhhh . . . well, uhhh . . ." He stammered. "I think the kids have enough clothes at Uncle Larabee's. Let me call and find out. If they don't, you can stop by the house before . . ."  
"Max," The Chief interrupted. "I do know how to wash clothes. You and 99 go on home. I think you have some unfinished business to attend to." His eyes grew wide and he shook his head in disbelief, not believing what he had just said.  
Max grinned at him.  
"Come on, Love," 99 laughed, pulling on his arm. "Let's get home so we can attend to that 'unfinished business.' "  
The End  
  
Jodi Goldfinger  
4/20/03 


End file.
